Poetry based on Twilight
by KaseyL
Summary: This is the poetry I created based on the Twilight Series
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight**

My love you've come.

My heart shall beat swiftly,

Under your dazzling gaze.

Come to me in the night

To speak of everything.

Stay with me for my safety

Our love everlasting

My hero and life for eternity

Stay under the grasp of mine

Ah, love don't tease me

I wish our breath to intermingle

Stay with me, won't you?

Our love forever,

Don't tease me with your subtle kisses.

I'm scared of choosing my fate

Even though I wish to be with you forever.

You won't make me,

I'm scared of losing you.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's Lullaby

My life, my love

Close your eyes and dream.

I'll be here when you wake

My arms around you forever.

My heart is yours, don't fear my love.

I'll watch you grow and protect you.

You're safe with my arms around you

Anytime you need me,

I am never that far away.

My love I'm here for you.

My heart is yours forever

When you wake I shall be here

Your pain I will bear,

For your love is my cherished gift from you.

I will only be with you my love,

My life moonless without you.

Close your eyes sweetheart

My arms wrapped around you.

I'll comfort you for eternity .


	3. Chapter 3

New Moon

Kill me swiftly,

Stab my heart in it's misery.

I promised never to hurt myself

Yet recreation can be deadly.

Love you forever,

Even though you've left.

My body is finally fragile in my eyes.

You've taken my heart with you

I'll try to live again but never happily

Best friend,

Give me your smile.

Your warmth of life,

You are my sun.

Best friend,

You fill the hole inside me whenever you're near,

But it never lasts for long.

Help me hear him again,

Help me hear him always.

You'll be my best friend and troublemaker?

So he'll always be around.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam Seeing Bella

Searching for a girl she was the one flirting with Jacob just a few months before. Where is she? Her name is being called, I could smell her easily find her if I turn. She's crumpled near the tree her face ashen and blood gone. eyes staring blankly, no intelligence, no life she whispers a name eyes frantic in search. It would have been better if blood were everywhere. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eclipse

My life was death

Without your love known.

You've come back and my heart feels whole.

As your eyes dazzle me,

Your yellow topaz eyes

Onyx when you're hungry.

I'm yours forever

Protect us , my love.

Best friend,

Don't leave me because of my choice

Understand I care for you,

My best friend forever in my heart.

My darling,

I've misunderstood myself.

My best friend I dearly love, yet not as much as you.

I've been playing these games.

I must tell you,

My heart was torn and you make it whole

You are my other half.

But my heart has loved another

And I must fix this as best I can.

Don't leave me,

I'm yours - even though I love another.

I'm not afraid anymore,

Stay with me, your ring on my finger.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle's Loneliness

Alone in my own creation,

I have things to learn.

For years I sit waiting for lives to be saved

Coming back to pretend humanity.

Elizabeth and Edward come to me,

How can I help them?

Their beauty should shine in the stars.

They are dying,

I want a companion more than anything.

This young lad is a son every father would want.

I can't save them.

"Save my son"

I listen to the mother,

Her dying wish I grant.

A life without love,

My son is by my side

But he has no mother.

A young girl had always taken to me

She had loved me.

I watch her as she's near death

Fallen from the cliff.

I cannot bear to see her die,

I love her for all I'm worth.

I'm sorry dear Esme, for giving you pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Esme

His beauty was always in my memory

As I lay in my death bed.

Why had he come to rescue me?

My baby, where is he?

His golden eyes stare into mine,

I understand now what is meant.

He will save me from my own insecurities,

He understands why I did it.

One of the only who would.

A burning sensation as I stare at him,

He keeps on telling me he's sorry he couldn't help it.

Loneliness,

How can I blame him?

That's what I felt for so long.

I come to and find my new son,

He is accepting to me.

My life now has a meaning.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice's Confusion

I had been with someone before

What time was it now?

There is something different about me,

Where am I?

A shudder and I see,

Blonde curls circling his gorgeous face

This is my destiny.

His eyes black, my love.

I knew he was meant to be with me,

As I leapt to my feet to find my life.

My brain skipped and I saw another face

A family.

They had the oddest behavior about them.

I felt the craving of blood,

And I realized now that I was a vampire.

But the family will keep my conscience.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper

Hands upon my head

How can I stop these feelings?

Their fear as they stare at me,

And then it becomes a form of admiration.

I feel their life as they slip away from me

They did nothing to deserve this.

Their pain as they die,

It's as if I've been bitten again.

How can I stop this,

It is driving me to insanity.

Quit, that's what I must do.

Live my life not by the blood, but by my sanity.

This is going to be hard.

Scared that I'll be found,

My hunger seems as if it's killing me.

She looks at me the small girl

Her eyes held nothing but love,

Is that the feeling?

She jumps up to see me,

Finally she has come to save me.


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie

My beauty is my downfall

I would have never become this.

My reflection is my life,

How can I deny my beauty now?

A memory as I watch his dimples in a frown,

Just like Henry, he is such a beauty.

I wish to be with him,

He is my memory, my half, my everything.

He will understand my vanity,

Even though I barely know him. 

Love you my Emmett,

I may think of me all the time,

But you are what I cherish the most.

Without you, my life is meaningless,

My eternity I should say.

Love for my other half.


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett's resurrection

Growls surrounding me

My death is near.

A bear has it's grasp on me

As I wait for my life to leave.

I black out in pain,

Or is it fear of death?

Once I awaken I see my angel.

The blonde angel of my dreams

God has given me the greatest gift,

What have I done to deserve such a sight?

Her eyes are always on me as she whispers

What is she saying?

God comes to see me,

My life is gone forever and now I'm in heaven.

I feel as if I'm burning inside,

So this is what I deserve for what I've done,

I still can't believe he gave me this angel.

The one standing over me as I feel the pain.

Rosalie.

Such a beautiful name.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella:

Standing on the edge,

Looking out to the sea.

Waves crashing over me.

Undertow. A breathe is all I need.

Then his face stares, yelling:

Live for me.

Sing for me, be there

Only death could be so beautiful.

Near - Near - Near.

My hands reach - I can touch.

Those eyes burn, sadness.

He cares. He's here.

The only thought I have,

As I disappear.

Jacob:

She falls.

Her scream resonates in my ears,

Her hair flowing above her as she crashes.

Waves engulf - that fragile body.

I search for her, waiting for her to pop up.

The waves are crashing - too hard, too fast.

I rush out, the water doesn't sting.

Taking a breath, I jump.

She's limp in my arms - is there a breath?

Her heart is faint - barely beating,

But it's been like that

Since he left.

The only thought I have,

Please be alive. Stay with me.

Then she opens her beautiful, brown eyes.


End file.
